A Whole New World
by babyangel410
Summary: Two girls come to Hogwarts. One a muggle who snuck in, one a witch with a interesting past. What will happen? R/R!
1. CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

Lynn sat down on her computer and finished her Harry Potter fan fiction. She has been obsessed with Harry Potter since the books came out. Her parents thought something was wrong with her as she spent most of her time either reading the books, watching the movie, or writing her fan fiction. 

Lynn got up from her computer and went to her mirror. She was a pretty girl of 15. She had dark brown hair that feel in soft curls past her shoulders. She was an athletic girl and also had a sarcastic attitude with her. She put on a little bit more lip gloss, got into a pair of black shorts and a blue tank and ran out the door to greet her best friend Nicole.

Nicole was sitting on her porch staring out in boredom. She pulled her shoulder length red hair back into a ponytail and waited for Lynn. She was a shy, sweet, kind hearted girl but once you got to know her she was sort of like Lynn.

"Thank God you're here!" Nicole said as Lynn came running up to her porch. "I was becoming bored out of my mind!"

"Sorry, I had to finish the next chapter in my HP fan fiction." Lynn replied sitting down with Nicole.

"Another chapter? You already have 21 how many more can you do?" Nicole asked in shock.

"As many as I need to until the story is done." Lynn replied. "So you haven't been doing anything?"

"Nah, unless you want to count the chores I've had to do." Nicole said rather annoyed. "Britney seems to think that just because she's 17 now she's too important to do chores."

"Oh. Sorry" Lynn said. "Well, what do you want to do? You want to head over to the park?"

"Yeah okay, but let me get the mail first." Nicole walked over to the mail box and took out the mail. "Bills, bills, more bills, my magazine..." She began muttering to herself, but stopped abruptly. 

"Whats wrong?" Lynn asked. Nicole had gone rather pale and wide eyed.

"Lynn...I got a letter from Hogwarts!"

This is my first story so be nice! R/R!


	2. CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

"What??" Lynn screamed and jumped off the porch. "There's no way! I-It's impossible! Hogwarts isn't real!"

"Well, it has to be...I have the letter." Nicole stated. still in shock. She held out the letter for Lynn to read. It stated:

_Dear Ms. Wood, _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to certain circumstances you were not allowed to enter until this moment....but all will be explained in time. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall, 

Deputy Headmistress

"Oh My God!" Lynn screamed out. Your going to Hogwarts! 

"I know...but...why now? Why would they keep something like this from me until now? I mean...I'm a witch!"

"I know...that is strange..."Lynns stated. "You might as well go tell your parents you got the letter so they can give you some money.

"How many times do I have to tell you they are not my parents! I was adopted...remember?" Nicole said rather annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Well why don't you go tell Bob and Jane then?" Lynn said.

"Like their going to believe me! They already think I'm brainwashed by reading those Harry Potter books anyway.

"Hm...well, how about we say we're going to go to the avenue, you get some money from them...and also get your money as well...and then we'll go to Diagon Alley, get your supplies, get an owl so you can owl them the reply and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until you can go to Hogwarts!" Lynn said suprised that she thought of that.

"Well, I guess that would work...I mean i do have 300 dollars saved up from work...and Bob and Jane usually give me at least 100 so...I guess i will have enough. Lets go. Nicole ran inside and got the money from Bob and Jane. Then, because Lynn was curious, ran back to her house to see if she got a letter. She didn't. 

"How come you got a letter and I didn't?" Lynn asked disappointed.

"I have no idea..don't ask me." Nicole replied.

"Oh well, maybe I can sneak in." Lynn said hopefully and both of them took the bus to town to find The Leaky Cauldron.

R/R! Thank you!


	3. CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

It took a little bit of time before they found the Leaky Cauldron. When they finally found it they went through, got a wizard to tap the bricks so they could get through (after proving they were going to Hogwarts) and went through.

"Wow!" They said in unison. It really was an amazing site. All those places in the book finally brought back to life. It was quite amazing. Their first stop of course was to Gringotts to get some money. Afterwards they went and got all her supplies including her wand and owl. Then, while entering Flourish and Blotts to get her school books they saw 3 very familiar people.

"It's Harry! Look Nikki it's Harry!" Lynn replied excitedly. 

"Really?" Nicole looked over and saw Harry and Hermione...and then spotted Ron. She stared at him for quite a bit until Lynn snapped her out of it.

"You have the rest of the year to stare at him. Come on lets say hello!" Lynn started to make her way over but Nicole pulled her back.

"You can't do that! It will be rather hard to explain that we know who they are when we've never been to Hogwarts!" Nicole said.

"I guess you're right" Lynn sighed rahter disappointed. "Come on, lets go find a place to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe if we explain the situation we don't have to pay for a room."

Luckily it worked and they didn't have to. They spent the night there for a couple weeks and awoke on the day they had to be at the Hogwarts express.

They got dressed and ran out the door, caught the bus and made their way up to Kings Cross and made their way through Platform 9 and 3/4.

R/R Thanks! :)


	4. CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

They made it through the barrier just in time and went aboard the Hogwarts Express trying to find a place to sit. All the compartments however seemed to be full.

"Damn, there are no empty seats!" Nicole said frustrated.

"Don't worry." Lynn replied calmly. "We got one more compartment left. I can't believe we got me on here though!" 

"I know! You better hope you don't get in trouble when you get caught...I mean you stole a wand from Mr. Ollivander claiming you broke your old one!" Nicole said and they both went into a fit of laughter. They finally made it to the last compartment and there were only a few people in their..much to their suprise it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Lynn started freaking out but Nicole put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry to interupt but there are no other compartments available, do you mind if we sit here?" Nicole asked.

"Oh no, not at all" said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole and this is my friend Lynn. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" Hermione replied. "What year are you in?"

"Well actually we'll be in our 5th." said Nicole. Lynn was still staring in amazement.

"Well thats strange, no ones ever been a 5th year transfer before." Ron stated eating a chocolate frog. 

"I know...but I have the letter. Professor McGonagall said they couldn't let me in before but due to certain circumstances I can come in now.

"Well, thats weird." said Ginny. "I like your shirt"

"Oh, thanks" said Nicole.

The rest of the ride was pretty nice. Nicole and Lynn got to know them more and Lynn finally got rid of her amazement enough to talk. Harry however was still in shock from something. He kept staring at her like she was a ghost. *_ Wonder whats wrong with him* _Nicole thought to herself.

R/R Thanks :-D


	5. CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

Harry stared at Nicole through the whole entire train ride. Hermione, who also seemed to noticed told her not to worry. The train ride, other than the staring was enjoyable. Nicole and Lynn seemed to have made friends with Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry kept talking in a huddled corner showing Ron some sort of black book and Ron shouted out once and looked over at Nicole rather confused.

"Wonder what they're talking about.." Nicole said absentmindedly.

"I have no idea. Who cares anyway?" said Hermione with a big smile.

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop and everyone got out. Lynn spotted Hagrid and once again started screaming.

"AAAAAHHH!!! It's Hagrid!! Nicole, look!!!" Lynn was screaming.

"Lynn if you don't quiet down people are going to suspect something. You shouldn't be here anyway!" Nicole said.

When they finally got to Hogwarts Lynn was so shocked she was there she thankfully didn't scream. Nicole was just as shocked as she is. Ginny noticed.

"I know, beautiful isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah...."Nicole said still in complete awe. She turned to Lynn. "This is so surreal!" Lynn however was still at a loss for words to reply.

The sorting ceremony was nice, better than in the books. Nicole was sorted into Gryffindor, which was a relief. She didn't know anyone in Ravenclaw and the sorting hat almost put her there. Lynn didn't even bother to get sorted. No one had her name on the list since she was a muggle so she just sat at the Gryffindor table and told everyone she's been there for a while..they just didn't notice. 

After dinner they all went to the common room. It looked exactly like the book described: a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. They were all going to bed but Nicole pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, whats up? You've been staring at me all day like I'm some sort of a freak! Whats going on?" Nicole asked.

Harry simply stood there. He looked as though he didn't quite know what to say. Then he simply said "You just look like...someone." 

"Who?" Nicole asked rather curious.

" Um..no one." Harry replied. He turned quickly and walked up to the boys dormatory.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

The first 2 days of lessons was hard. Nicole accidently cursed rofessor Flitwick and turned her piece of paper to a snake that but one of the students. Lynn seemed to be having trouble as well. Since she wasn't a witch everything just surrounded her in smoke and a couple times she set her desk, or the one occasion , a student, on fire.

"Is this going to get any easier?" Nicole asked Hermione after getting a detention from Professor McGonagall for the snake.

"Yes. You just have to get used to it. If you want, I can help you out. Lynn too if she wants. Where is she anyway?"

"She wants to meet Draco Malfoy." Nicole said.

"Why on earth would she want to meet him?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Who knows. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to help Lynn anyway." Nicole replied.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Nicole in a whisper.

"Of course...whats up?" Hermione said, curiously.

Nicole pulled Hermione into a corner. " Lynn isn't supposed to be here. She's a muggle, snuck in with me because she wanted to see Hogwarts. You see, there are books in the muggle world about your experiences at Hogwarts. I have no idea who is writing them, but they are. 

Hermione stood back completly shocked. "Well, she's going to get caught, especially if she can't do magic or anything. But I promise, I won't say a word. Not even to Ron and Harry."

Her detention was absolutely horrible. She had to scrub the bedpans and now she was exhausted. Harry started talking a little bit more to her but she was still getting strange loooks from him....as well as Ron. 

The next day they headed for DADA. Nicole was talking to Harry and Ron trying to make better friends with them. They were in a discussion on quidditch when they reached the DADA room. They got in and found their seats. Professor Lupin came in and went to the head of the class and began to do roll call. As he got to Nicole's name he stopped. He looked at her and got sort of wide eyed and pale. Then, he just shrugged it off and kept going. 

*_Whats up with these people?*_ Nicole thought.

Nicole and Lynn were making their way back to the transfiguration room, Lynn upset because Draco wouldn't talk to her. 

"Don't see how you can think he would" Nicole said.

"I can dream can't I?" Lynn asked.

They got in the common room and saw Harry and Ron looking at the same black book as before. They noticed her come in and looked at her again, but turned away quickly. Nicole, rather fed up with the strange stares went up right behind the, and grabbed the book.

"Alright, whats in here that makes you keep staring at me like I'm supposed to be dead or something." Nicole said. Harry and Ron tried to stop her from grabbing the book, but they didn't succeed. Nicole looked at the page and gasped, dropping the book from her hands.

hehe R/R! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
